


I'm Stuck Loving You

by Nutella20018



Series: Mikasa/Annie Stories [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Broken Promises, F/F, F/M, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:26:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28350855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nutella20018/pseuds/Nutella20018
Summary: “i’m sorry and yes i’m okay i’m coming back to your dorm soon i’m still on my date and it’s amazing and i need to tell you all about it when i get back. go to sleep and i’ll wake you up when i get there okay?”Mikasa let out another heavy sigh
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart
Series: Mikasa/Annie Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075052
Kudos: 34





	I'm Stuck Loving You

**Author's Note:**

> This is definitely related to the first one. All of these will be related and aren't in chronological order.

Mikasa woke up in her dorm room. She immediately checked her phone to see if Annie had sent her any texts. She was out on a date and promised Mikasa that she would be back no later than one. It was currently five in the morning. Mikasa sighed and went to grab a charger and plug in her phone. She walked over to the door and checked if it was unlocked for when Annie finally showed up. Dropping back into bed, Mikasa turned her tv on and played some music. She hadn’t meant to fall asleep earlier. She told Annie that she would stay awake the entire time waiting for her. She doesn’t know if Annie ever believes her when she tells her. Mikasa always tries her hardest to keep all the promises she makes, especially to Annie. 

She wraps herself in her blankets and starts thinking about all of the promises Annie would make whenever she went on another date. Annie never really kept them. It was more surprising when she did keep her word. Mikasa rubbed at her face and her fingertips came back wet. She didn’t realize that she had started crying. She hated the tears that she could now feel running down her cheeks. Annie had told her that it was okay for her to cry. That doesn’t matter. Mikasa will still hate herself every time she lets her emotions get the better of her and become visible for everyone to see.

Mikasa grabbed her phone again and decided to ask Annie if she was safe. Annie replied back thirty minutes later, apologizing. 

_ “i’m sorry and yes i’m okay i’m coming back to your dorm soon i’m still on my date and it’s amazing and i need to tell you all about it when i get back. go to sleep and i’ll wake you up when i get there okay?” _

Mikasa let out another heavy sigh and decided to waste time scrolling on her phone while she waited. Annie always did this. She always went out to talk to friends or go on dates and promised Mikasa that she wouldn’t be back late. Annie, of course, always got back to the dorms past four, thinking everyone to be asleep and finding Mikasa awake waiting for her like she always promised. Mikasa had spent her freshman year at college looking like she was sleep walking. Annie always kept her awake or had her promise to stay up till she got back. Mikasa always did it though, without complaint. 

She let herself think back to their freshman year. Mikasa had moved into her dorm a week before her roommates because she had to attend a program for a scholarship she received. She was excited, it was her first time living away from everyone she knew and being on a real college campus. She also had met a very pretty girl during her orientation, about a month ago, named Hange and she had made plans to host her in her dorm while she set her tv up and watch a show together. That night Mikasa slept happily to thoughts of Hange. The next day, while they each had their respective programs to attend before classes officially started, they found out their dorm was holding a tie-dye event in the evening. Hange had asked her if she was planning on attending. Mikasa had said no at first but Hange’s disappointment was visible over text and Mikasa quickly said she will show up if Hange goes. She spent the rest of the day happy about spending more time with her later. They planned to meet in front of the elevators. When Mikasa got there she saw Hange immediately and smiled. It wavered for a second when she saw that there was someone with Hange. She was a small blonde girl looking at her phone, ignoring everything around her. 

A knock on the door pulled Mikasa out of her thoughts. She stayed in bed knowing that Annie would let herself in. She quickly pretended to look at random things on her phone and look nonchalant as Annie climbed into bed. Annie had a stupid smile on her face and waited for Mikasa to acknowledge her. Mikasa fought the urge to roll her eyes, why did she always feel annoyed whenever Annie came back from a date, it didn’t make sense to her. She dropped her phone and stared up at the ceiling, waiting for Annie to start talking. Annie laid down next to her. They were on their sides facing each other. Annie still had a small smile on her face and told Mikasa all about her date. Mikasa pretended to be happy for her and asked for all the details. She stopped Annie when she noticed that she couldn’t stop herself from yawning anymore. She lifted her blanket and wrapped it around the blonde. She happily put her head on the dark haired girl’s shoulder. Mikasa lifted a hand and placed it on Annie’s head, scratching at her scalp and neck and pulling her hair out of it’s bun. Annie immediately closed her eyes and shuffled closer. She kept her hand in her hair until she was sure Annie had fallen asleep. With one last sigh, she closed her eyes and drifted to sleep, with a weird feeling of guilt and hurt in her stomach. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second story :) hope it makes sense. The first one was sad and this one is meant to give off a feeling of something not being quite right. Thank you for commenting on my first story it made me so happy. These stories are based off my own experiences and I decided to change all the names to AOT characters and share them. Thank you for reading!!


End file.
